Benoight That's all I really have to say Right?
by FearlessRegal
Summary: A collection of one shots (and mini ficlets) about Benoight. A love story written in the stars and... Nah they're not all about that sappy stuff. They bust perps and fuck each other and love each other and that's really it.
1. Call Me Olivia

His hands were slipping through her hair, and his tongue was dancing across her earlobe, breathing heavily, while his body pressed up against hers oh so close, and she swore this wasn't what she came here for. Erin was in way over her head with this case, letting it get to her head. She needed to voice her opinion, and even though she knew Hank knew her far better than she did, it was a heavy weight, a pressure sitting on her chest that she was desperate to relieve.

"Olivia" his voice husky and tinted in confusion as this visitor he didn't invite stood before him.

"Voight" pressing past him with ease as her voice floated like velvet around the small hotel room.

Turning after her as he closed the door,

"Please, I've told you, call me Hank."

"Right. Sorry." Talking more with her hands than she was with her mouth, as they gently waved through the air.

"Not that I mind having visitors at," pausing and raising his eyebrows as he read the time on his watch, "1:43 in the morning..."

"I know it's late... Or, early, depending on how you look at it."

He said nothing, just waiting for her to continue, knowing that look on her face.

"Erin..." Her tone dripping in concern,

"She's a big girl," defensively folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't doubt that, Hank, trust me I know what it's like to have someone looking over your shoulder during an investigation. Wondering "can she do this?" And I don't have doubts that she's a capable detective but-"

"Exactly. She's highly capable. I trust her." Olivia didn't know he was lying. Or he hoped she couldn't tell, anyways. He had noticed Erin getting too personally involved in the case, and was hoping he could deal with it before anyone else did either.

"look, I appreciate your concern, but I know how to handle my people. I wouldn't tell you how to run your squad, you don't tell me how to run mine."

"That's not what I'm doing here, Hank. I'm not telling you how to do your job. I'm warning you," pausing, defensively raising her palms towards him,

"Asking you. I'm asking you, please. Just talk to her."

His hands were still stubbornly folded over his chest, rising and falling with his breaths, his head dipped down and his chin jetted outward.

"Fine. I'll talk to her. I can't promise anything. She's worse than a dog with a bone."

Scoffing, tucking her hair behind her ears,

"That's not a bad quality to have you know. It's how I ended up Lieutenant. How I ended up running my own squad. That I, as you so eloquently put, don't need any help running. But I can admit sometimes I tend to turn a blind eye. When it comes to people we consider friends it's easy to have clouded judgment. And if you run your unit like I run mine, and I think you do," running her palm against the outside of his arm,

"We're more like a family."

Nodding as her hand fell from his arm, and he had to admit he missed it.

"Are these all the files Chicago sent up to you?" Motioning her arm towards the bed-the bed that looked a lot like hers did most nights-covered in pictures and files and folders.

"Yeah, I wanted to brush up before bringing them in tomorrow and catching you all up to speed."

Picking up a file at random, thumbing through, her eyes like glass,

"How do you do that?" His voice a tone softer,

"Do what?" The color easing its way back into her pupils as she looked into his,

"This. This job, this unit... Day in, day out."

Gently closing the file as she nodded her head, hearing the same question she's heard a million times or probably more.

"It's not easy. And it sounds cliche but... Someone's gotta do it."

"How do you,"

"sleep?" Laughing, "sometimes I don't. Sometimes I dream of them, of their faces or their bodies. But I know that I get to wake up, and some of them don't. I know that my nightmares will end, and theirs..."

"I get it." A man of few words to say the least.

"Well," breaking the silence, "it's late. Sorry to bother you," tossing the file back onto the mattress, "... I should get going." Passing by him, her hand on his arm once more,

"Olivia," turning after her,

"Yeah?" Her hand on the door,

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For caring. For looking out for my family."

Nodding her head and smiling,

"It's no problem. I know you'd do the same for me."

Pausing, staring at her lips. The lips he never noticed quite like this before, and the lips he really never thought about kissing. Until now. His body moved closer to hers,

"If you ever need anything, Olivia," his hand over hers against the cool wooden frame of the door,

"you know where to find me." His eyes locked into hers.

"The problem is, unless you plan on living out of this hotel room... You'll be in Chicago. And I'll be here. In the city that never sleeps." Hanging her head, and swiping her hair behind her ear again.

"Well, who needs sleep. I'm sure there's something to do at any hour. Even at, pausing and looking at his watch once more,

"2:03 in the morning." Smirking, and waiting for her reply.

"Noah has a sitter, and honestly I know it sounds terrible but, I just don't want to go home."

"Then don't." All mocking and signs of sarcasm absent from his voice.

"Hank... I'm flattered, um, but,"

"But what?" Cutting her off before she could finish her thought.

"Standing here I see a woman, who sees terrible things day in and day out. Who listens to victims and is their shoulder. A woman who cherishes her son, the one thing in the dark world she lives in that gives her light. But that's not always enough. And that's okay to admit."

Her eyes began to water and his hand brushed against her cheek,

"Noah is amazing to come home to," a small break in her voice, "but,"

"But he's not everything you want. He's not everything you need. He can't be. Olivia,"

Pausing and tilting her chin up to meet his gaze,

"How long has it been since you've been intimate with someone? And I don't mean sex. I mean cherished. Had someone warship every inch of your body," his tone so low she could feel it in her chest,

"Had someone make your toes curl, while making you feel like you're the only woman-the only person- that exists."

If flesh could melt she would be a puddle right now. His voice bringing wetness to her eyes and between her thighs, and a bubbling in her stomach she hadn't felt it so long she forgot it even existed.

"Hank," her voice barely above a whisper, "this is... Stupid. I can't, we-we can't,"

"Why not? We're both adults. I respect you, and you me. We know what this is, we know what we're doing. We'e two grown adults, who want to appreciate each other's physical company."

"You're starting to make this sound like a business transaction, Voight." Chuckling and playing with one of his knuckles as it rested against her face.

"Look, no means no, and if you say no that's that. But..." Inching his fact closer to herd slowly, until he was less than a centimeter away, his lips ghosting over hers

"I haven't heard no yet..." Pressing his hand against the door until it clicked closed. He could feel her chest bumping against hers with every desperate intake of air she gasped for, and her eyelashes ticketed against his as her eyelids fluttered desperately trying (and failing) to stay open.

His hand wrapped around her waist, while the other slid from her cheek to the base of her hair, gently wrapping his fingers into her brown locks. Gently and slowly he tilted his head until his lips pressed soft, but firmly, against hers. A barely audible moan escaped her chest before she could stop it, and they stood like this for what seemed like forever, until his hand grasped her hair a bit tighter, and he broke their lips apart quickly for a small huff of air. Her hands found his chest and gently scraped her nails across the thin fabric of his shirt as he gently backed her against the wall, one arm still around her waist, pressing her against himself.

She could feel him beginning to harden against her hip, and his hand brush against her backside as he gently gripped it. Sliding her hands around the back of his neck she pulled him in deeper, giving in finally because to hell with it. To hell with caution and to hell with being responsible. Just for tonight.

Their kiss deepened and he slid his tongue against her bottom lip, his hand pulling gently in her hair. Gladly parting her lips as his tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth, her tongue gently grazing against his bottom lip as she pinned it between her teeth. Shrugging her jacket off her shoulders as she slipped her feet out of her shoes, fumbling with his belt,

"Want some help?" His forehead against hers, his eyes bright with amusement,

"Shut up and take your pants off already."

"Bossy are we? I like it." Sliding his belt off with ease and pushing the denim down his legs until he was freed and standing in nothing but a white undershirt and boxers.

"I think we're a little uneven here..." As he stood practically naked while all she had shed were the most trivial of items,

"I think we need to rectify this." A cocky sideways grin swiped across his face as his hands slid against her midsection under her shirt, as he carefully lifted it above her head. His fingers danced across the skin over her ribs, his erection fully pressing into her pelvis, as her hands scrambled to rid his chest of the fabric of his shirt. Pressing one desperate kiss to her lips, before his lips began to travel, leaving a hot wet trail in their wake. A kiss to her chin, and below her neck, one to the top of each breast as her hands wrapped into his short hair, her head thumping against the wall. Swiping her tongue over the sensitive skin above her belly button as he began to unbutton her pants, sliding them down her soft legs with ease. Standing there before him she was a vision. A simple black brazier, and matching panties, her hair slightly messy and her chest heaving and legs already a bit shaky. Rough hands wrapped around her thighs and cupped her bottom, gently kneading the flesh as he kissed her stomach once more. Her hands wrapped in his hair, gently pulling until his face was across from hers again. Their tongues intertwined and their hands desperately clawed and claimed the others skin as their own. Beads of sweat beginning to form as their lungs ached for air, both of them too stubborn and high on each other to breathe. Pressing her shoulders as he gently turned her around, her palms pressed against the wall, his hot lips pressed against her neck and his teeth scraped against her earlobe, as she tilted her head for easier access. His hands reached around her body and played patterns on her inner thighs, her hips lazily rocking in circles, beginning to yearn for friction. Raking the hair out of his way, sweeping it to one side as he contributed to kiss her neck, gentle moans slipping through the room.

He took her hands in his and guided her across the room to the empty bed, and with one swift movement pushed all the files off the bed. Spinning her until her knees pressed against the mattress, placing another heated kiss to her lips as he guided her on top of the blankets. Pressing his weight gently on top of her as his hips rocked into hers, her legs wrapped around him, her heated core aching and wet for him. Standing off of her long enough for her to rid herself of her bra and him of his boxers, he halted her as she attempted to take off her underwear,

"Wait," his hand on hers, "let me."

Nestled between her thighs, his fingers hooked into the edges of her panties and slowly, torturously so, eases them off of her hips and over the curve of her butt and thighs. Pulling them down until they were free from her feet and thrown carelessly among the rest of their clothes. Her legs pressed together, and he could tell she was shy.

"You're beautiful, Olivia." Sliding his hands up her thighs, easing her to open them for him.

Allowing her knees to part and press into the mattress, a hiss made its way through clenched teeth as his tongue swiped against her thigh, and his arms wrapped around her legs. He kissed every inch of her legs, nipped at her flesh and reveled in the squeaks and moans she made. Finally his tongue swiped against her bundle of nerves and her hands shot into his hair.

He sucked and licked at her as her nails scraped against his scalp, and her back arched and her knees relentlessly bumped against his shoulder.

"Oh god," her voice hoarse and low,

"I've told you, Hank is fine." That stupid grin again. That sideways thing that made her feel all sorts of things.

"Oh shut up, please don't stop." Pulling him back in, and she could feel his smile still on his lips as they worked against hers.

Her body began to shake, and she pulled harder on his hair, her back arching off the bed. A final grunt escaped her chest as his tongue swiped in gentle circles, bringing her down from her orgasm. Crawling up her body, covered in sweet salty sweat, kissing his way up to her lips, pausing to take one hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting the flesh.

She could feel the tip of him brushing against her, and was all the sudden nervous. It had been a while since she'd been with anyone, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't self conscious. But he seemed to make those feelings melt away when his lips pressed into hers. Their eyes met and gently he began to press into her, with ease as her wetness coated him. He began to rock his hips into her, his mouth everywhere-her breasts, her neck and her lips- his hand in her hair as her legs wrapped around him, pressing into the small of his back.

Their breathing heavy and hot on each other's cheeks, and their hands roaming over the others skin, nails biting against flesh leaving white lines and angry red marks. Their bodies melding together acting as one unit, fused together. He could feel her fluttering around him, her back arching off the bed again. Moaning and grabbing the sheets so hard her knuckles mirrored the white fabric.

As she came down he could feel himself nearing the edge,

"Olivia," his mouth so close to her ear, "you feel so good,"

Pressing her palm agains his chest until he laid on his back, her hips still connected to his. She began to rotate in circles, her palms against his chest, scratching at his pecs as his hands kneaded her breasts. Her head hung back over her shoulders, and her body stretched out beautifully before him. Grunting as she leaned back, grasping his thighs for support as she began to bounce her body, the bed frame quietly persistently and rhythmically squeaking in time with them.

"Olivia," grunting her name, "oh god."

"I've told you," breathless and panting,

"Olivia will do." Unable to resist a sassy retort.

And that was it. The tight coil inside of him broke and he grasped her hips tightly and rocked into her, hard. Once, twice, three more times.

Finally their bodies stilled, as she slid next to him, pressing into his side, curling up perfectly fitting into the curl of his body. Her head laying against his chest as he played with her hair. Both of them laid there in silence, evening out their breathing until slowly the drifted off to sleep.

All night they laid there, not moving, other than a limb here or there, and the rise and fall of their synchronized breaths.


	2. Morning People

The room was illuminated with a soft morning light, as the two of them laid there with their limbs still intertwined. They could have stayed there forever if it weren't for the damn alarm clock engrained into Hanks body. Waking up at the same exact time every morning for years tends to drill it into a person, and this was (unfortunately) no exception.

Pins pricked in his fingertips as his arm fidgeted from under Olivia's neck, tired and dead from hours of not moving, with the weight that her upper body pinned on him. The look on her face was priceless in his eyes, so calm and relaxed as her hair gently shaped her face. Every small line and wrinkle was the proof that she's lived and loved, evidence of how deeply she cares and how often she's been forced to frown. But also he could see the faintest of lines where she's recently had reason to smile. He hated to have to wake her, but he knew she would be horrified to roll in late to work in the same clothes she left in, though he knew it would be easy to play off by claiming she had one of the many late nights she's surely had going over a case again and again.

Deciding against that option, he brushed his hand gently along her hairline, whispering softly,

"Olivia." And in getting no response other than the light flutter of her eyelids as she turned her head and nuzzled it farther into his shoulder, he tried once more,

"Olivia. It's time to get up." His voice louder, as his hand nudged her shoulder.

"Mmmm." A low pitched low whine making its way out into the room as she shrugged him off.

Olivia Benson not being a morning person evoked a small fit of laughter, as he tried once more to wake her from her slumber.

"Olivia. You've got to wake up" and still. Nothing. He's always been an early riser, and knew they had a while before they HAD to leave. Olivia called the sitter last night and told her she'd bringing Noah to daycare, so that was all taken care of. A smirk rolled across his face as his fingertips ran along the curve of her body.

"Olivia," softly as his thumb played at her arm,

"Liv," as his index finger and middle finger ran along her hip. Only receiving a small smile and nothing else, as his knuckles dragged along the soft skin of her stomach. Gently grabbing the flesh of her hip, pulling her closer to him. Laying playfully on his side now, as he watched her chest rise and fall peacefully. Gently he brought the palm of his hand below the thin sheet that covered them, and firmly grasped one of her breasts. Smirking as her nipple hardened immediately to his touch. Shifting her weight slightly as she stirred but didn't get fully awaken, pressing her chest into his hand. As she arched her back he began to pull and pinch at the hardened flesh, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Careful not to ignore her other breast, he paid it the same attention. A small rush of cockiness made its way to his brain as he noticed her gently rocking her hips into the air, silently urging for friction. Running his fingers along the length of her body and pausing at the sensitive area just below her belly button he learned about last night. Gently he played at her thighs, glancing every so often at the blissful expression on her face, and continuing to tease her and play at her skin. Gently nudging her thighs apart, a smile washed upon his face as he was welcomed by a hot wetness, meant only for him. He could feel himself begin to harden against her hip, as he began to play with the silky wetness between her thighs, circling her clit gently with two of his rough calloused fingers. Shifting her weight once again, a small moan made its way into the room as he crawled down her body, licking at her skin and peppering her with kisses. Goosebumps rippled across her skin as he moved the sheet off of her body and kissed the crease of her thighs, and gently eased one finger into her, curving it upward as his lips met her hardened nub, suckling and circling it with his tongue.

"Mmm." He could feel her flutter around him, and eased another finger into her, pressing right where she needed it most. He could see her eyes open and squint as she adjusted to the light of the room.

"Good morning, sleepy head." His voice rough and mocking.

"Mmm." Unable to form a coherent thought, her insides melting by the second, only amplified as her eyes finally found their focus and fell upon that sideways grin on his face.

She could see his tongue moving against her skin, still in that groggy place where nothing felt real and it could possibly all be a dream, but she prayed that if this was a dream that she stay sleeping forever. The sound of his fingers picking up pace, a sloppy sound that was unmistakable echoed into the room as her back began to arch off the bed, her hands raking through his hair and nails digging info his scalp.

"Oh, Hank..." Her voice still tired and low, raspy and lazy.

Humming against her skin as he sucked on her, his hands moving at a frenzied pace.

The small vibration sent her over the edge as his fingers curled just right, and his tongue rubbed exactly right there. A low pitched grunt resonated deep in her chest as she gently shook, her thighs tightening around his head, and her fingers laced harder into his short locks.

"Ohhh" her body still rocking, working its way down as he continued to kiss her thighs, his fingers still playfully moving inside of her.

"S.. Stop, s, I'm s-sensitive..." Swatting at his hands as she laughed,

"MmMm. You're not going anywhere," hurrying up her body, gently pinning her body down, his fingers still buried in her.

"I only have," pausing to glance at the clock, "two hours," a kiss interrupted her,

"Before" another peck, "I have to go" a smile sweeping across her cheeks as he kissed her between words, as if he could change her mind if he kissed her enough.

"That's plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for wh-oh!" Arching her back as his fingers pressed deeper inside her,

"Oh god," swallowing her words as his tongue twirled in her mouth, sliding against hers in a slippery hot dance. Suckling on her tongue as she moaned, his fingers moving quickly as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Hank, please, I need you."

He could feel her insides tightening again,

"I need you inside me." Whispering in his ear as he nibbled at her earlobe, arguably her biggest weakness, the one thing that made her insides bubble and her heart pace.

Her hands scratched at his back as his fingers slipped out of her,

"Don't tease me, please, I need you-uhh" moaning as his length filled her.

"You like that?" His voice so low it vibrated in her chest.

"Yes, god yes." As he began to move his hips into hers.

Pulling him down for another kiss, trapping his bottom lip between her teeth as her hands played in his hair. Bringing his hand between them, as he played with her clit,

"H-harder, please" her voice muffled between his lips.

All to happy to oblige, he began pumping faster, while his hand continued to work over her. Tiny muffled yelps of pleasure, and pleas to "please don't stop" and "oh god there" melted and oozed into the room.

"Hank, oh god"

"Come on Olivia, you gonna cum?""Yes, oh, right there Hank."

"Cum for me Olivia,"

"Oh!" Gripping his arms, burying her head in his chest as her legs pressed into his sides. Hank could feel the wet hot proof of her release dripping down his leg as she came down slowly.

The room smelled like sex and her body was covered in beads of salty sweet sweat.

"If I could wake up like that every morning I would definitely consider being a morning person." Her hands weighed about a million pounds as they laid above her head.

"Well I can't promise every morning. But I can promise this one." He began to kiss her arms, and breasts, and suckle on her neck.

"Oh no," laughing as she pressed his shoulders back into the bed

"I've had my morning wake-up call. Now... It's your turn..."


	3. Sleepless Nights

"Goodnight love." Hank whispered as he kissed Olivia's forehead, sliding under the covers,

"Sleep well."

"We'll try," she laughed rubbing her small bump,

"But lately we seem to like to keep mommy awake at night by making her have to pee every 4 minutes."

Both of them laughed softly as he ran his hand over her stomach,

"Now I know it's a little early for the tough love treatment, but listen up peanut,"

Using his most gentle of stern voices,

"You let mommy sleep tonight. She doesn't NEED her beauty sleep, because she's the most gorgeous creature on the planet,"

Pausing due to the slap on the back of his head,

"Don't lie to the poor kid, it's a little early to be engraining trust issues."

"You're beautiful but you've got a big mouth. Watch them get that quality from you."

"As long as they have your eyes I'm fine with it."

"Anyways, as I was saying. Let her sleep okay, kid?"

His pep talk didn't work. Not at all. She laid there for hours trying to get comfortable. And failed. Laying on her side was out of the question. Obviously so was laying on her stomach.

All the sudden she felt something inside her. It was like a thump, or a...

"Oh my god" she whispered into her room.

"Hank." A little louder, holding her stomach,

"HANK!" A light whack to his arm as he laid there snoring.

"Wh-what's wrong?!"

"The baby,"

"Is it okay, where's my phone I'll call the doctor." Flicking on the light

"No, Hank," grabbing his hand cupping it around her stomach.

"Feel," they sat there for a couple seconds, a tired worried look on his face.

Both of their hands moved at the same time,

"Ha!" Her face lighting up brighter than the 60 watt bulb in their ceiling.

"She's kicking!"

"She?" His head tilting.

"Oh... I mean. I know we haven't decided to know the sex,

"You peeked at the file?" His voice amused and not surprised.

"No, I promise. Idk I can just..." Rubbing her belly and holding his hand,

"I can just feel it."

"Well right now so can I," laughing and smiling at her ever growing bump.

Sitting taking in the beauty of the moment.

"20 bucks."

"Excuse me?" Turning to look at him.

"20 bucks. If it's. A boy you owe me 20."

"Wow," her famous airy laugh,

"You really know how to ruin a moment."

"It's not ruined! It's just a challenge. We both know you can't resist it."

"Fine. 20 if it's a boy. And you owe me 50 if it's a girl."

"50!?"

"Did I mention I can feel it?"

They laughed together and got readjusted in the blankets, both of their hands on her belly.

Finally both of them drifted off to sleep. As if all Olivia really needed to rest was the solid proof that the little peanut was doing okay in there.


	4. Bachelorette Party

*Warning that this is a LITTLE Benoight but... Mostly FearlessQueen. (Regina Mills OUAT) smut. There will be a part two coming soon. You've been warned*

"I still can't believe you're making me do this."

"Oh come on," walking up behind her, snaking his hands around her waist,

"You deserve to have some fun. Be a little crazy," nuzzling her neck with his nose,

"Go out with the girls."

"Yeah, that all sounds fine. It's the whole calling it a 'bachelorette parry" thing I don't much care for" fastening the loop of her second earring.

"Oh come on. You'll have a good time. You know Amanda is good at planning these things. Plus, I'm gonna put a ring on you in three days. Who knows what wild oats you have to sew."

"I think I've sewn all my wild oats. My oats are warm and infused with the milk that I feed to my kid in the morning, that's how tame they are."

"Exactly," pressing his lips to her earlobe,

"You gotta let loose, one last time." Pinching her sides playfully, receiving a playful laugh.

"Fine. I'll go. But if a stripper shows up..."

"Fine. Then you're gone."

"I'm so gone. You're the only guy I need to see shaking his stuff at me."

"That's good to hear." Kissing her on the cheek,

"But, if it's a female stripped then, by all means..."

"Oh I'm sure you'd love that."

"You have no idea how much."

"Oh! Saved by the bell." Laughing as she made her way to the door.

"Amanda, come on in, I just need to go grab my dress jacket and I'll be right out."

As they left, Amanda promised to keep her eye on Olivia, and that they'd be back before 4 AM

"Okay! Okay!" Olivia stood, tapping her champagne glass,

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming, and thank you to Amanda," motioning to the blonde on her left.

"Who planned this whole thing. I had a great time, really. It feels good to get out and have some girl time. I do however think that this evening is coming to an end, given that half of us have left to go home to our families and the other half are drunk enough that I took all their keys and called cabs." Pausing for the gentle laughter.

She said her goodbyes and stood in the middle of the circular couch located in the back of the club, and hugged her guests.

As she started to clean Amanda budded in,

"No, this was your part you shouldn't have to clean it up."

"Amanda you know me, it calms me down. Plus I think I have a bit of a buzz, it'll help me calm down before I go home."

Pausing for a moment of good faith,

"Really, go home to your baby. Get some rest."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Thank you again." Giving a gentle side hug.

As she continued shoving tissue paper into a trash bag she felt a coolness run up her spine. She turned and saw a woman dressed in black sitting at the bar.

"Regina," barely audible, and in no way loud enough for the woman to hear her. But the fact Regina's eyes were glued to her as her index finger ran along the rim of her glass.

Slowly she made her way off the bar seat, and walked over to Olivia.

"Olivia Benson, as I live and breathe." Smiling almost viciously, predatory in her walk across the floor.

"Regina... H... How are you?"

"I think you meant 'what the hell are you doing here' but I see your manners are still adorably in tact." Running her finger along her cheek.

"How long has it been? I haven't seen you since, what Michelle's going away party?"

"That night. Actually." Smirking, taking a sip from her class. The immediate rose flush that rushed Olivia's cheeks reward enough for her to walk away right now. But why give up when her game had just started.

"Right." Tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Looking down around her as her eyebrows raised up her forehead, who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Hank, he's a retired Police Sargent. He's, amazing."

"Well, that's wonderful. I'm so happy you found someone who could pin you down." Taking another slow sip from her crystal glass.

"What about you, " swallowing harshly,

"Any lucky men in your life?"

"Oh, my husband. Robin, he's... More like a soul mate. We've been through hell and back but that's how you know it's real, right?" A small laugh, as her hand drifted across Olivia's arm.

"Indeed." Scoffing lightly.

"Any little ones running around?"

""Three actually. Though, they're not so little anymore. Girls, it's like you blink and they're this whole little person. Ans boys... they grow so fast."

"Tell me about it. Mine is 5 and I swear he's almost taller than I am."

"How precious." Regina's gaze still burning through Olivia.

"So... What are you doing here? This is a pretty big coincidence."

"Mm. Yeah, coincidence." Smiling devilishly.

Looking at her in confusion, awaiting an explanation.

"Look, after I moved to New York, I've been putting my... Abilities... On hold."

"Oh." Knowing full well she was talking about her magic.

"But, idk. I came across an old yearbook and it got me thinking, maybe I'd check up on some college friends. I, looked into my crystal ball" again knowing she meant her mirror,

"And there you were. Getting ready for a night out. And I thought... Idk. Why should you have all the fun. Why not come and catch up?"

"You flatter me." Laughing lightly.

"I'd like to do more to you." Cocking one eyebrow.

"At a loss for words are we?"

"No it's just..." Looking around,

"Oh, maybe you'd be more susceptible in a more," a poof of purple smoke surrounded her, and they found themselves in a dark room.

"Private location."

"Listen Regina, I'm very flattered. And I do remember how... Much fun we had, but I'm engaged. I'm getting married in two days and I can't-"

"Have me licking you everywhere,"

"Regina, I can't, I-"

"Don't want my fingers knuckle deep inside you?"

"I..."

"That's what I thought."

"Listen..."

"Maybe I'm not working hard enough. Maybe I need something... Else."

Suddenly she found herself sitting on the bed, with a red chair sitting a foot away from her.

"I should have learned by now that you take time to warm up."

Breathless, her heartbeat in her chest, as Regina was engulfed by another cloud of purple smoke.

When her body cleared she was clad in a French maids outfit. Fishnet stockings, a short skirt that left little to the imagination, a low cut black top, and her hair perfectly secured on top of her head.

"I'm sure I could persuade you..." Strutting over in her red high heels.

"I remember you liking this. Do you still enjoy it?" Holding the skirt daintily in her fingers and she slowly twirled,

"I have a few more curves now that my body has matured... As do you. And if I do say so myself I quite enjoy how you've turned out."

"I uh..."

"Good." Sitting in the chair, her legs crossed.

"You seem so quiet." Swinging one leg around to the side of the chair, mirroring the motion with the other. Leaving Olivia with a perfect view of her inside thighs, barely covered core, and exposed section of her stomach.

"Pussy got your tongue?" Smirking as she adjusted her head peace.

Breathless and panting,

"Listen," Olivia's voice weak

"This is... This could be amazing. But I'm not a cheater. I can't do that to Hank. Especially with the trust issues he's had in the past. I can't let someone touch me like that." Reginas hand so close to Olivia's pants she could feel the heat radiating from her center.

"simple enough..." Her grin wicked and crooked,

"I just won't touch you then."

Before Olivia could understand what she meant, Regina innocently raised her hands to the sides of her head, but Olivia could still feel two fingers playfully walking along her inner thigh.

"Regina..." No fight left in her voice as she felt another hand caressing her breast over her bra, pinching at a covered hardened nipple.

"What? You said no touching..." Her grin fading but not disappearing completely,

"I'm not touching." Placing her palms on the sides of her thighs slowly and catlike.

Devilishly staring at Olivia gasping for breath as her magic hand slipped into her pants, and rubbed torturously slow against her wetness.

"Cheater."

"It's a loophole. You're a cop, you're surrounded by lawyers, you should know about that by now.

"S-still I can't..."

"Fine. I'll level the playing field."

Olivia felt all ghostly touches vanish from her heated skin.

"I'll only touch my own body. And you, well, do the same."

"I don't know,"

"Oh come on." Standing up slowly, Unhooking her corset, letting it hit the floor.

"We're both married, almost. This is just fun between two old lovers. Nothing more."

Smirking as she slipped her fingers into the waist of her skirt and slipped it down her legs.

"Are you going to let me look like a fool, standing here half naked while you sit there with your 45 layers on?"

Slipping her hands around her back, undoing the clasp on her brazier, letting the straps fall from her shoulders, but not yet letting it fall from her breasts.

Before she could explain it, she felt herself standing up. She found herself unzipping her dress, the cold metal of her zipper cooling her heated flesh as it traveled down her back. Sliding the fabric off her shoulders, letting it fall from her sides, and slipping it over her hips.

"That's more like it." Wiggling her brazier off of her body.

"Your turn. But first? Would you be a dear and take my hair down?"

Turning, giving Olivia the perfect view of her ass, clad in only a lace black thong.

Tangling her fingers into the long black updo, pulling out any pins she found. As the curls hit Regina neck, one by one she swept them to the side, leaving her neck exposed for a kiss from Olivia's soft lips. She couldn't help herself, her skin was so shiny and smooth. She smelled of cinnamon, and apples and she couldn't resist it.

Softly licking at her skin, as Regina gently tangled her fingers in hers, guiding them across her body. Bringing them to caress her breasts.

"Mm like that. You remember." Humming as Olivia's hands grabbed firmly at her breasts.

"I remember everything you like." Kissing her earlobe, suckling on it.

"I thought we weren't supposed to-oh!-touch each other."

"Hank told me he'd be a bit understanding, if these sir instances were to arise. I think we're okay."

"that's what I like to hear."

spinning and using her weight to push Olivia onto the bed.

"I'm going to make up for all the lost time between our last encounter and now."

Crawling up Olivia's body, slow and low. Kissing her exposed flesh. Her bare nipples brushing against Olivia's brazier.

Her lips floated millimeters away from Olivia's as she gripped her wrists in her palms, placing them above her head.

"I think your hands should stay here for a while"

Smirking, as Olivia attempted to move her wrists, only to find that Regina's hands weren't the only things holding them there anymore. She couldn't see them, but she could feel the silk restraints.

"Chester."

"See, you keep accusing me of being a cheater but I prefer to think," pausing as she hooked her finger into her bra,

"I'm just clever. Resourceful. Decent at detecting people's weaknesses... That sort of thing."

Taunting her as she raked her nails down her sides.

"And I remember..." Putting her hands on each of her thighs,

"One weakness you had, in particular." Licking her stomach, pulling her panties down over the arch of her hips and the bubble of her ass.

"I remember how much you liked my tongue. How you liked it here,"

Licking her inner thigh,

"And here" the apex just before her leg met her center, receiving a moan from tightly closed lips

"Mm yeah see. I remember." Licking at that wetness she was not surprised to find waiting for her.

"You like that don't you?"

"Mm"

"I can't hear you..." Pausing her tongue work until she got the desired response.

"yes. I like that."

"Tell me exactly what you want." Licking slow and gentle against her flesh.

"I-I want your tongue."

"Mm where?"

"On my clit. I want it like you know I like it. Please."

Desperation cracking through her tone.

"Oh I like that. Beg me a little more, Olivia."

"Please. Please lick me, and eat me and make me cum. Please Regina."

"Such a good girl." Licking at her, exactly how she knew she likes it. Making her wriggle and wiggle beneath her.

"Yes like that, oh god Regina. I'm gonna cum"

Regina sped up her tongue action, circling her. Gently she pressed one finger below her chin.

"Oh fuck." Arching her back,

"More. Please, more!"

Humming as she sucked on Olivia's clit, pressing another finger into her, pumping them, arching them upward in the perfect way.

"Oh yes Regina, oh god!"

"That's it. Come on Olivia, cum for me, food girl,"

Smiling as Olivia came undone under her, with her fingers buried deep inside her.

"Holy shit."

"Mmm" wiping Olivia's wetness from her chin.

"You really do remember what I like."

"I told you. I also remember how much you liked this,"

Olivia saw the blue gentle light illuminating Regina's Palm, as it takes over her body. The feeling making her hair stand on end and her skin ripple in goosebumps.

"Oh, my god I forgot about this." Laughing at the light sensation sweeping across her body.

"I didn't. I remember how it makes you feel. Tell me Olivia, tell me how much you like it."

Hovering over her body, her legs on each side of her thighs, her center pressed against her leg as she rubbed gently against her.

"It feels so good Regina. I love how you make me feel."

Almost whining, a high mousey voice.

"You make me feel good too, Olivia. Your breasts,"

All the sudden her bra was gone and she felt the sensation sweeping over her nipples,

"And your ass," the sides of her hips feeling the gentle warmth.

Taking one of her breasts into her mouth she gently suckled.

Her hips moving against Olivia's thigh faster as she bit gently at her breasts and exposed flesh of her neck.

"Oh wow," each thrust of Regina's hips, making her hips brush against her center.

"Oh god," pressing her forehead into Olivia's neck,

"Come on, Regina, cum. Cum all over my fucking thigh."

"Oh fuck Olivia," releasing the invisible restraints on her wrists.

Olivia's hands immediately moved to Regina's ass, gripping and clawing at it as she moved faster.

Her breath hitching and hitting Olivia's neck as she panted in desperation.

Gripping Olivia's skin, leaving angry white marks.

Pulsating once, twice, three more rough times against Olivia's swear stained skin.

"Damn... Looks like I ruined another pair of panties."

Both of them laughing as they tangled their hands in each other's hair, locking their lips together as they tried to get their breath back.

"So Hank..."

"What about him?" Asking with slight caution in her voice.

"Think he'd be up for some fun? The three of us?"

Laughing,

"I doubt he'd pass you up."

"Good. Maybe we can arrange something." Tracing her nail above her breasts.

"And Robin?"

"He's understanding in my little quirks. We've had some fun with my friend, Mal, but he'd be understanding of me having some fun as long as I tell him about it. And oh, will I tell him about it. In full detail."

"I bet you will, and I guess we've learned you don't forget."

"Mm. That's true. There are a few things I seem to just be remembering..."

Faking innocence. Bringing her hand to Olivia's hair,

"The trouble with Hank will be not using my magic on you..."

"It was hard enough to explain how my vibrator works to him so I doubt he'd be able to wrap his head around this." Holding Regina's wrist in her palm.

"well then we'll have to squeeze it in while we still can..."

"I guess it looks that way..."


	5. Did Someone Say Angry Sex ?

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize I was dating my parole officer..." Her sass dripping from her pours.

"You left the station 2 hours ago."

"So you really are keeping tabs on me? Wow. That's a new low, even for you."

"You know damn well we had plans. You just like to make me wait here and fester. It's like a game to you."

"Yeah. This is so much fun for me, Hank. Coming home to a hostile house and... Yeah. Awesome. A sink full of dishes."

"This is your apartment. You wanna do the dishes. Do them."

"Oh now it's MY apartment. But when it's time for a baseball game it's OURS and you can I vote whoever you want over and make a mess and not clean it up."

"Why are you being such a Bitch tonight."

"You know what, Hank, fuck you."

A pause, both of their eyes filled with anger and energy and... Lust.

She grabbed his collar and dragged his lips to hers. His hands pulling her hair roughly,

Her nails digging into his skin as she ripped his shirt off over his head.

Tearing her blouse, because fuck the buttons.

"You're such a dick sometimes you know that?"

"Yeah and you're a fricken ray of sunshine. Why don't you put that nasty mouth of yours to better use."

"Excuse me," her eyebrow raised up her forehead,

"Why don't YOU." Pushing him down by his shoulders until he was level with her hips.

"Fine. But don't expect me not to bite"

"You bite me, I bite you." Her hands scratching his skull.

Taking her panties in both hands ripping them in half

"HANK! Fuck, I love those!"

"Loved. Past tense. Oops" a cocky grin on his face.

"Ugh." Grabbing his head between her hands.

His hands gripped her ass as his tongue swiped across her wet folds.

And as promised-delivered a sharp bite to her thigh.

"Ow! You prick!"

"I warned you,"

Continuing to lick and suck at her as she stood above him, holding back her moans (she wasn't giving him that satisfaction)

Pushing his head back, until he stumbled back onto the couch, her still in her heels, pressing her foot to his shoulder.

"I sincerely hope you can do better than that..."

Grunting as he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back on the couch cushion.

Smashing his lips angry into her hot wet center. His tongue circling mercilessly at her clit as she whimpered below him.

Holding her hips as she tried to scoot away from him, sensitive and near the edge.

"Oh no you don't. You asked for this."

His fingers plunging inside of her, curling just enough to hot that sweet spot inside of her.

"Oh fuck" shit. She didn't mean to say it but oh well.

"Yeah, you like that don't you, I know what you like Olivia."

"Oh shut up and lick me!"

His tongue working her clit as his fingers curled inside of her, her walls clenching his knuckles as wetness dropped down his hand and onto the couch.

"You're making a mess, who's turn is it to clean the living room again?"

Angrily grunting as she sat up, pulling his head into hers, tasting her cum on his lips.

"Think I can fuck the attitude out of you? Or do you think you're helpless."

"I'm pretty sure I'm helpless. doesn't mean you can't try."

Pulling his shoulders until they switched places, her head in his lap, grabbing his hard cock in her small hands. Her fingers tracing his length.

"You want me to suck on you, don't you? That's what you want?"

"I want you to shut up for once, so if that's what it'll take then-AHHH"

Sighing as her mouth took him all in at once, the top of him hitting the back of her throat.

Bobbing her head as her hand stroked him, fast and hard.

"Ahh,"

"Yeah you like that don't you? I know what you like Hank"

"No, I was appreciating the quiet."

Grunting angrily as she straddled his hips,

Her arms on either side of his head, gripping the back of the couch, as she lowered herself onto him. Both of them stubbornly quiet.

Holding her hips, he slammed himself into her, making her scream in his ear.

Bouncing her up and down on him, her wetness coating his whole shaft, as he buried himself in her. Their skin slapping against each other hard, echoing through the apartment.

His hands, one in her hair, pulling hard and the other slapping at her ass.

Her nails raked down his chest leaving angry red marks.

"Claiming your territory are we?"

Too close to an orgasm for a witty comeback

"You're cumming. I can feel it. You're gonna cum all over my cock and it's cause I fuck you so good." Whispering harshly in her ear. His breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Sweet beads of sweat sticking to their skin, sticking to each other.

Biting hardly on one of her nipples is what sent her over the edge. With a loud yell, and the sharp arch of her back, her nails biting into his forearms she came with his name on her lips. The sight of it sending him with her as he slammed inside of her hard over and over again.

Sitting their catching their breath as she leaned her head against his. Finally, rolling off of him and sprawling onto the couch.

"Well..."

"Yeah..."

"The book was right."

"Looks like it was." As he held her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"angry sex. Equals great sex."

"I love you." As he kissed her temple.

"I love you too." Smiling softly, "but seriously I'm not doing those dishes."


End file.
